This invention relates to a unitary stack of repositional individual paper sheets. More particularly, the invention relates to a unitary stack of paper sheets in pad form which can be manufactured economically.
Many people are in the habit of posting notes, appointment cards, children""s artwork, messages, grocery lists, emergency telephone numbers, invitations and other informational-type items in a central home or office location. Bulletin boards, of course, have long been used for posting items. Thumb tacks or some needle-like tipped implement is used to hold the items, normally printed paper items, to the bulletin board. The homeowner may use a refrigerator door or other appliance with a large metallic surface area for temporarily holding the items. Thin magnets, commonly referred to as refrigerator magnets, are widely used. Adhesive tape can also be used to tape edges or corners of the item to the substrate. A double sided tape is also occasionally used. Such means of posting an item for later referencing are convenient, though can be somewhat cumbersome to use.
A substantial number of homes do not have a bulletin board for posting purposes or a kitchen appliance with a metallic substrate. In fact, many modern appliances have non-metallic surface panels which do not interact with magnets. Posting of light-weight items is more difficult in such homes. Articles produced to fill the known need include mark and wipe boards and dry erase boards.
Even in those homes that do already have a fixed location posting surface such as a bulletin board, there is occasionally a need to post an item in some other location. For example, the homeowner may want to post an item on a door surface for the attention of a delivery person or service person. Perhaps the homeowner may want to temporarily post an item on a door or windshield of a car parked in the garage, e.g. a letter to be mailed. Numerous other examples of practical posting uses for everyday living exist.
In accord with a need, there has been developed a unitary stack of paper sheets, each sheet of which can be used to form a base for adhering an item thereto. The unitary stack of paper sheets include double release liners between each paper sheet to facilitate the unitary stack""s manufacturing and assembly in an economical fashion. The unitary stack is economical to produce, its use is easily understood, and the individual paper sheets are reliable for their intended purpose.
A unitary stack of paper sheets has sheets releasably bonded together in a manner whereby the stack maintains its integrity during storage and use, yet permits each individual paper sheet in the stack to be readily removed. The stack is in pad form and comprises alternating paper sheets and double release liners. Each paper sheet has a front face and a back face. A pressure sensitive adhesive partially covers each face of each individual sheet in approximate aligned areas thereof. The pressure sensitive adhesive on the front face or the back face of the paper sheet allows the paper sheet to be adhered to a substrate. The pressure sensitive adhesive on the opposed face of the paper sheet is to receive and hold an item for posting. An adhesive-free area on each individual sheet near one edge of the unitary stack is utilized for grasping by the user. The release liners facilitate removal of the individual paper sheets from the unitary stack. They also facilitate high speed manufacturing and assembly of the unitary stack.